


I'm all about that.. kissing women thing

by Mystradigans



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, M/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystradigans/pseuds/Mystradigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade is in love with his friend Mycroft, but he doesn't want anyone to know.</p><p>There may be one more chapter after this, there may be two. I'm living on the edge here..</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm all about that.. kissing women thing

**Author's Note:**

> By Emily. Vaguely inspired by this one episode of Waterloo Road.

"You know what?" announced Dimmock, opening a bag of cheese and onion crisps and grabbing a handful. "I reckon that Sally Donovan has a bit of a thing for you"

Greg laughed. "Really?"

"I'm serious, Greg. She's kind of fit, you should go for it!"

"Nah, not my type" he dismissed with a shake of his head.

"But she's ho-ot" Dimmock whined. "Is it the hair? I mean, it's a bit much but she's still really fit"

"Not the hair, Dimmock"

"Then what is it? God Greg, if I didn't know you I'd say you was gay"

Flushing suddenly, Greg let out a nervous laugh. "Gay- what, me? Nope, definitely not, don't be silly"

"Well, no, I was kidding" Dimmock said, looking slightly bemused. "Wait- you aren't actually gay, are you?"

"Course not" said Greg, looking directly at a spot a few centimetres below Dimmock's face. "You know me, Dim. I'm all about that.. kissing women thing"

"Yeah?" said Dimmock. "Right ok, um.. you're gonna ask her out then?"

"Who? Oh, Sally. Uh, yeah, I guess so"

Sally Donovan? He wasn't complaining. He'd date a mountain giant if it meant he could keep his secret a little longer.

~-~

"Alright, Myc?" asked Dimmock with a grin. Mycroft nodded silently and offered him a small smile. Greg stared at the side of Mycroft's head and carried on with his lunch.

"Have you seriously not got detention yet?" chuckled Anderson. "You've been here- what?- three weeks?"

Three weeks during which Greg had managed to fall madly in love with the adorable ginger. Well, fifteen days, four hours and thirty-eight minutes to be precise. Not that Greg had been counting, at all.

"I've.. managed to avoid trouble" Mycroft said.

Dimmock smirked. "You'll have to teach me some day. Greg too. Although.. Sally might teach him that"

"What?" Anderson gawped. "What are you on about?"

Dimmock sniggered. "Greg's gonna ask her out"

"He is?" choked Anderson, spitting out a chip.

"You are?" asked Mycroft, looking up at Greg.

"Er, yes" said Greg, blushing because Mycroft was looking at him!

"Oh. Oh, I see"

Maybe it was wishful thinking on Greg's part, but Mycroft looked almost upset at the news that Greg was going to ask Sally out. He brushed the idea aside quickly- Mycroft was straight, he wouldn't be interested.

"Go on, do it now" Dimmock urged.

"That's not gonna be very romantic" said Greg dubiously. He felt slightly sick.

Dimmock and Anderson scoffed and even Mycroft raised an eyebrow as he played with the tin foil his sandwich had come in, moulding it into what looked like a fox, so Greg sighed and made his way to the girl's table.

"Erm, hey" he said to the group at large, staring at his hands which were crossed in front of him. "Can I speak to Sally Donovan? Like, privately?"

Sally nudged the girl sitting next to her (Janine something?) and stood up, grinning at Greg.

He led her to a corner and spoke, refusing to make eye contact. "Uh, do you maybe want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, OK" she smiled. God, this was the most awkward thing that had ever happened. "You wanna kiss?"

"Sure" he said reluctantly, and she stood on tiptoe to press her lips against his. He felt nothing, in sharp contrast to the fluttering his heart did whenever he stood near Mycroft. He supposed that was a nice confirmation that he was definitely gay.

He patted Sally on the shoulder awkwardly and returned to the table, sitting down next to Anderson.

"She said yes then?" asked Dimmock with a smirk.

"Yup" replied Greg.

"Maybe I should be a professional matchmaker" Dimmock mused. "I set up Anderson with that girl in Year 9"

"That relationship lasted for three hours" said Greg.

Dimmock looked at Greg as if to say 'and your point is?' before turning to Mycroft.

"I reckon we should set up Mycroft here with someone" he suggested. "There's that chubby girl in mine and Greg's Maths class who's probably pretty desperate."

Mycroft smiled politely. "I'd rather you didn't"

"Alright alright I'm just being realistic here. How about Molly Hooper? She's nerdy, she'll probably date you for your brains alone. And she looked weirdly hot at that Christmas Disco"

"Thank you, but no" said Mycroft.

"You gonna say no to all the girls I say?" laughed Dimmock. "Are you gay?"

"Yes." Mycroft answered, tilting his head back and raising one eyebrow slightly. The table took a collective intake of breath and Greg stared at the boy in shock. 

"For real?" asked Dimmock. Greg bit his lip hard to stop himself from reacting, though he was sure he'd gone completely pale.

"Is that an issue?" asked Mycroft slowly, and Greg understood that he was scared like Greg was, scared that his friends would hate him for being gay. But he'd been honest when they asked him, whereas Greg had not.

Both Mycroft and Greg waited with baited breath for the reaction.

"No, no I guess not" said Dimmock, though he shifted away from Mycroft noticeably. Anderson also frowned and scrunched up his eyebrows. Greg squirmed.

"Greg?" came Mycroft's soft voice. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Uh, no, not at all" squeaked Greg. "I've gotta, um, bathroom"

He gulped and dashed out to the toilets, leaving his friends staring at him. Both Dimmock and Mycroft rose to their feet to follow him, but Mycroft said "Let me, please" and Dimmock sank back into his chair, looking worried.

Greg slumped against the bathroom wall, paying no attention to the year 7 at the sink, who left hurriedly. He covered his face with his hands and groaned. On the one hand, Mycroft was gay. That had to be a good thing, right? Although Mycroft probably only liked really attractive, intelligent guys, not idiots like Greg. And then on the other hand, Dimmock and Anderson's reaction had not exactly been great. He was scared that if they found out that he, Greg, was gay too, it might ruin their friendship.

The door swung open and Mycroft entered. Greg blushed and looked at his feet.

"Look" said Mycroft. "I can't blame you for being.. uncomfortable.. with the idea that I'm gay. I just- well, there's not exactly anything I can do about it and-"

"I'm not uncomfortable with it, Mycroft" Greg sighed. Mycroft looked really upset.

"Yeah? You looked fairly uncomfortable when you ran away from me just now" he snapped suddenly.

"That wasn't- I-"

"Greg, I think you're.. you've been very kind to me, making friends with me on my first day of school but if you have a problem with my sexuality then I don't think we can be friends anymore" Mycroft said, looking on the verge of tears. "I'll leave you alone"

"You don't have to-"

"Yes I do, Gregory. Until you learn to accept m- mmph!"

He was cut off by Greg kissing him sloppily, shoving his lips against the ginger boy's mouth. Mycroft pushed Greg off him and stared at him in shock.

"I- I- um" stuttered Greg, trembling.

"What the FUCK?" came a loud voice from the doorway. Greg and Mycroft slowly turned to see Dimmock standing there, with his eyes wide in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> In other news, it's my birthday! That's right, as of today I've officially orbited the sun 16 times!


End file.
